Millennium Falcon
Background (wookieepedia) The Millennium Falcon, originally known as YT-1300 492727ZED, was a modified YT-1300 light freighter with a storied history stretching back to the decades before the Clone Wars and the rise of the Galactic Empire. Manufactured by the Corellian Engineering Corporation in 60 BBY, the light freighter was first owned by Corell Industries Limited and underwent several name changes before being bought by the smugglers Kal and Dova Brigger in 48 BBY, and the ship eventually ended up as the property of the secretive Republic Group under the name Stellar Envoy by 29 BBY. The Envoy was destroyed in a collision with a bulk freighter above Nar Shaddaa, but it was rebuilt and served various owners under different names before Quip Fargil named it after the bat-falcon, and it eventually fell into the hands of Lando Calrissian after a game of sabacc—but Calrissian himself lost the ship in another game of sabacc to the smuggler Han Solo several years later. Solo and his Wookiee copilot, Chewbacca, became the ship's most famous and permanent owners, flying the Falcon during their smuggling careers and their subsequent work with the Alliance to Restore the Republic; a fateful trip to the planet Alderaan from Tatooine, ferrying Ben Kenobi and Luke Skywalker there, saw Solo and the Falcon embroiled in the Alliance's affairs and participating in the historic Battle of Yavin—during which Solo and Chewbacca flew the Falcon to save Skywalker from Imperial TIE fighters and allowed him to fire the shot that destroyed the Death Star. Despite Solo's insistence that he did not work for the Alliance, his misadventures continued to draw him back to the Rebels and Princess Leia Organa, and the Falcon was present for many pivotal battles of the Galactic Civil War such as the Battle of Hoth and the Battle of Endor—where Lando Calrissian and his copilot Nien Nunb flew alongside Wedge Antilles into the second Death Star's superstructure and fired the shots that spelled the massive battle station's death. Ship Type: Millenium Falcon Present Owner: Han Solo Previous Owners: Lando Calrissian Class: Modified YT-1300 Crew: 2 + 6 passengers MDC BY LOCATION: Main Hull 1500 Cockpit 500 Forward mandibles 350 Landing Struts 250 Quad lasers 150 Main Engines 800 Concussion ML 200 Shields 750 per side Armour - Ignores attacks that do 40md points of damage or less. Anything more than 40md applies all damage done. Speed Flying - Mach 16 in space, mach 8 in atmosphere with shields on, 1050kph with shields off Range- 2 months without restocking Hyperdrive - 800 ly per hour, 40 ly per hour with the back up unit Statistics Length - 34.37m Width - 25.61m Height - 8.27m weight - 175 tons empty Cargo - 100 tons Cost - na Weapons Weapon - Quad laser Cannon Turret (2) Purpose - Anti-ship Range - 5km in space, 2.5km in atmosphere Damage - 6d6x10 Rate of Fire - equal to gunners attacks Ammo - unlimited Bonuses - +3 strike Weapon - Concussion Missile Launcher (2) Purpose - Anti-ship Range - 14km in space, 7km in atmosphere Damage - 9d6x10 Rate of Fire - 1 at time equal to gunners attacks per melee. Can be fired in tandem Ammo - 6 each Bonuses - +3 strike Weapon - Blaster Cannon Purpose - Anti-vehicle/infantry Range - 250m Damage - 1d4x10 Rate of Fire - equal to gunners attacks Ammo - unlimited Bonuses - +4 strike SYSTEMS OF NOTE: COMMUNICATIONS: Subspace transceiver with a range of 25 light years. Emergency Beacon has a range of 50 light years LIFE SUPPORT SYSTEMS: Can support full complement for an effectively unlimited amount of time however consumables will run out after 2 months if not replenished PASSIVE SENSOR SYSTEMS: Have a radius of 30 000km. System includes Dedicated Energy Receptors, Mass Detectors, Electro-photo Receptors, Aural Sensors. Gives a bonus of +5% to sensor skill rolls. SCANNING SENSOR SYSTEMS: Have a radius of approximately 60 000 000km. System includes Dedicated Energy Receptors, Mass Detectors, Full Spectrum Transceivers, Life Form Indicators. Gives a +10% bonus to sensor skill rolls. SEARCH SENSOR SYSTEMS: Have a range of 75 000km and can be directed to any of the 6 arcs around the ship. System includes Dedicated Energy Receptors, Electro-Photo Receptors, Mass Detectors, Life Form Indicators, Long Range Phased Tachyon Detection Arrays, Full Spectrum Transceivers. Gives a +15% bonus to sensor skill rolls. FOCUSING SENSOR SYSTEMS: Have a radius of 4 000km and can be focused anywhere within the search systems range. System includes Dedicated Energy Receptors, Electro-Photo Receptors, Mass Detectors, Life Form Indicators, Full Spectrum Transceivers, Aural Sensors, Short range Primary Threat Analysis Grids. Gives a +20% bonus to sensor skill rolls. SENSOR JAMMERS: Gives opponents a -20% to sensor rolls to identify but +5% to detect. Nav Computer COMBAT BONUSES: Use vehicle combat training and combat flying if applicable +1 attack at level 7 +1 to dodge at levels 7 and 12 +1 autododge at levels 6 and 13 +10% piloting rolls REFERENCES USED IN THIS DESIGN Star Wars RPG R&E (West End GAmes) Wookiepedia (http://starwars.wikia.com/)